This invention relates to kites.
One type of kite which flies in a stable manner and which utilizes a frame of minimum weight and complexity is a kite of largely triangular shape, and particularly one which has a tetrahedral shape. The advantages of kites of tetrahedral shape, including those containing four or sixteen tetrahedral sails arranged to form large tetrahedral-shaped structures, were related by Alexander Graham Bell at the beginning of this century. While such kites have many theoretical advantages, their widespread use depends upon the provision of kites of such shape which can be manufactured at low cost and easily assembled by the user.